


Gluttony is a sin

by gotnofucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Weird Plot Shit, sam wilson learns a lesson, special ingredient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: You and Bucky put a little something extra in your food and Sam learns gluttony is a sin for a reason
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Gluttony is a sin

Sam Wilson had his own goddamn kitchen on his own goddamn floor, but hell would freeze over before he stopped raiding Bucky’s kitchen. So, like every other day, he walked into Bucky’s kitchen and went to the refrigerator, taking out the OJ and drinking straight from the bottle.

“I hope you choke on that, Wilson” You snapped from behind him.

Sam gulped in his mouthful and turned to give you an unapologetic smile, the gap between his tooth making him appear like a naughty schoolboy who’d just finished hiding worm in his classmate’s shoes.

“Hey princess, how are you doing?” He asked, coming over to kiss your cheek. You booped his nose and rolled your eyes, used to seeing him in your and Bucky’s kitchen by now.

“I’m gonna ask Friday to remove your authorization of this floor. Have you heard of something called Privacy?” You asked, walking away and Sam followed, munching on your cookies now.

“That’s cold princess.” He pretended to be hurt. You walked into the living room where Bucky was waiting for you on the couch, a movie playing on the screen and snacks in front of him. As soon as Bucky saw Sam he took in a fistful of popcorn and threw it at him.

Sam caught one in his mouth and grinned victoriously, sinking in the couch next to you and making himself home. You snuggled into Bucky’s side, putting the blanket over both of you and tried to watch whatever movie was playing.

Bucky quietly fed you the finger food he had, generously coating them in dips and pushing them in your mouth. After every bite, he’d bend down to steal a kiss and you’d giggle, half heartedly telling him to concentrate on the movie. He’d lasciviously lick his lips and pull you into a dirty kiss, moaning into your mouth as his hands wandered down your body.

It would have been perfect, had one Sam Wilson not reminded you of his presence by snatching your remote and food.

“I don’t like this movie” He casually commented and changed the movie, interrupting you and Bucky. He ignored your glare and ate your food, dipping the potato wedges and chips into the thick dip and smacking his lips as he ate them.

“Have you no shame? Leave us alone” Bucky grumbles and you agree, nuzzling into his neck.

“I will once I finish this yummy ass dip. This is delicious.” Sam says, taking some directly on his finger and licking it with relish. You burrow your head in Bucky’s shirt to hide your smile.

“Delicious, yes.” Bucky agreed, licking your neck.

You stayed in each other’s embrace, softly petting each other, hearing Sam slurp down on the dip and chomp on the snacks until he had none left.

“Fuck man, did you make this dip at home? I loved it.” Sam exclaimed and let out a huge blech.

“Oh yes, we use our special cream in that dip.” You said with a smirk. Sam raises an eyebrow at you, still licking his fingers when Bucky shifted under the blanket.

“Our _own_ special cream.” He agreed, pulling out his hand that hand been inside your pants and showing his fingers covered in your slick to Sam.

You laughed aloud as Sam sat up straight, eyes wide as he gazed at you open mouthed. His eyes went from Bucky’s wet fingers to the empty bowl of dip on his plate and gagged.

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” He choked out and you shook your head, grinning naughtily.

“Nope, we add Bucky’s cream too for the thickness.” You add and Sam dry heaves, holding a hand to his mouth as he runs into your bathroom, followed by your laughter as he empties his stomach in the toilet.

You chortle, eyes meeting Bucky’s mirthful ones as he kisses you sweetly.

“Well, he won’t be eating here again for sure.” You remark and Bucky snorts, rubbing his nose to yours.

“Mhmm, but he’s right. You do taste absolutely divine.” He murmured in your ear before licking his fingers clean and kneeling to get his sweetness directly from the source.


End file.
